The Power of Darkness: Chapter 2
II Barnett Abrams Barnett ran his fingers through his jet black hair. This face, body and hair has looked the same for 1500 years now. A bastard child, formed from adultery from his mother and the protogenoi, Erebus. He was a half-blood, both species wise and literal wise. Barnett had the family name, Abrams, but he was never truly part of them. Barnett was an outsider, while his little sister. The lousy pure-bred, was treated as the superior one. So one day, he stole the family heirloom. The pendant meant to be passed on from generation to generation. At 19 years old, he fled the house and never turned back. Barnett pulled out the pendant from under his shirt. A blood-red ruby, almost as big as a fist. "Hey Incubus! You done with that girl you’re sucking on?" Marcel knocked on the female bathroom. Barnett bared his fangs at her, but immediately regained his composure. Incubus. That was what he was. When he fled his home, he found his father and asked for immortality. Barnett was given was he wanted, only it was given to him in a twisted way. An Incubus. That was the closest word to describe what he was. Barnett's physical form was turned into shadow, thus giving him immortality. However because he was 'life-less', he now had to take someone else's life force to survive. That being blood. Barnett turned to the groaning girl on the floor behind him. He lost his sense of pity centuries ago. Of course she wasn’t dead, but she won’t be coming to any time soon. In fact she probably has done the whole world a service. Barnett of course was the saviour of this world. The world was broken. Mindless wars, parents killing each other. It was too far down to be saved. The only option was to destroy everything and build everything from scratch. In his image of course. Barnett pushed opened door and came face to face with Marcel Cross; the group leader of the infamous Occult Club and the Black Knights. “You done sucking face?” Barnett frowned at her lack of manners. Barnett straightened his tie, which came with the uniform of Stafon High School. “On the contrary Ms Cross, I was not sucking face as you say but rather sucking blood. But posh, as if an ordinary mortal would have the intelligence to tell the difference.” Of course, Marcel was the smartest girl in the school, as well as kind and respectful. Almost as perfect as a goddess. Almost. That was just a front she would put on. This was the true Marcel, ruthless, rude and resilient. This was how she acts amongst her Occult club members. And to be honest, he preferred the true Marcel. Did he love her? No he didn’t. He was a Darkling, and love was a trait of Light. The Dark feeds on Death and Destruction while Light receives strength from Hope and Love. “Well if you’re done with whatever you Incubi do, then I need to tell you that our little friends from the Cult of Light managed to capture some members of the mafia.” Marcel started. “So how about we and the rest go out and have a bit of fun?” Pride, Barnett personal two-handed sword, appeared in his hand. He took comfort in the coldness of the blade. “Let’s.” Years from now someone will ask me if I know you. I’ll pause, smile and say that I used too 20:48, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:The Black Knights Category:The Power of Darkness